


Displays of Intimacy

by nursal1060



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Angst and Romance, Barebacking, Begging, Black Canary - Freeform, Bottom Roy, Coercion, Confessions, Conflict, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Doggy Style, Dominance, Emotional Roller Coaster, Families of Choice, Fingerfucking, Gentleness, Gratuitous Smut, Green Arrow - Freeform, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internal Conflict, Lap Sex, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Mentor/Protégé, Mentor/Sidekick, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Sex Positions, Parent-Child Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Arrow/Arsenal - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Superheroes, Teasing, Top Oliver, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After an argument, Roy convinces Oliver to love him more than his wife.





	Displays of Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a relatively small ship, I ready only about three fics about these two. I felt like Red/Green needs more shipfics, so I made this ;)  
> I haven't watched the Arrow TV show, I based this off the Young Justice and Green Arrow comics.
> 
> PLEASE READY THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING FURTHER!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments/kudos always appreciated <3

“I've never thought of you as my father Ollie.” The teenage redhead looked forward while they were in the man’s room. After an argument post-battle, Roy locked himself inside Oliver’s room in their apartment. Oliver had left the boy to be, but Roy called for him, so he had rushed back to the room.

 

Roy had unlocked the door so Oliver could come in easily. Once Oliver did, he'd entered his sensually altered bedroom. Roy had lit candles and placed them around the room. He was facing towards the window and was visibly unclothed. Almost completely naked in fact. All except for the thin, sexy one piece suit, clearly saying that he'd taken from Black Canary. His butt was exposed and there was a long slit from his chest to his groin that had long threads running through the gap. 

 

Oliver stayed quiet as Roy approached him and said, “I want you to treat me like you treat her. I want you to fuck me like you've done with her. No, I want it to be better than how you screwed her.” Oliver stayed relatively emotionless as Roy closed the gap in the messy room. He closed and locked the door, wrapping his arms around his married mentor. Roy pressed their hips together before gently rolling them, teasingly.

 

Oliver was relatively motionless as he took in what was happening. Roy was usually so closed-off to him, unfeeling and angry. Yet, he'd planned this out and taken time to set it up. He didn't appear to be mind control or forced to be in this position against his will. No, Roy was moving normally, talking normally (even if it was more sexual than normal), and nothing about his movements looked forced. Roy was seducing him of his own will.

 

Oliver finally opened his mouth, saying, “Do you understand what you’re saying, boy? You’re asking me to bed you? You’re still a child, I can’t-” Roy leaned in to kiss Oliver, biting his lip and pulling back once he drew blood.

 

He said in his usual defiant tone, “You always look at me like a child. I’m not a child! I know what I want, and you will give it to me.” One of his hands reached down to palm Oliver’s cock through his green trousers. Oliver grunted in surprise and Roy slowly licked his lower lip. His mask wasn’t on, but Oliver’s wasn’t either and they knew each other well enough to read on another’s gestures. 

 

“Goddamnit Roy, don't make me regret this.” He pushed the younger archer onto the bed. Roy scrambled to lay down comfortably, spreading his legs while Oliver undressed in front of him. Roy heard a little rumor that Oliver kept his green vest on whenever he had slept with Black Canary. He found that to be hot. And luckily, that's exactly what Oliver was doing.

 

Roy grinned through his blush as his almost naked mentor climbed over him and straddled his hips, “I can’t wait.” Oliver kissed him again, more possessive and controlling this time. Roy kissed back with fervor, but found himself dominated rather quickly. He gasped slightly as Oliver undressed him, roughly massaging Roy’s perky pink nipples. Once Roy was naked, Oliver had him turn around and rise up to his knees.

 

Roy teased, “I would take you for more of a missionary person. Guess you’re not as gentle as-”

 

Oliver whispered dominantly, “Quiet, boy.” Roy gasped slightly as Oliver rubbed his finger around Roy’s puckered asshole. The boy was a virgin, at least in the sense that he’d never been a bottom. Oliver had heard from Batman that Roy and his Robin had been caught getting frisky in the hideout once, but Roy had topped. Oliver moved back and pulled a lube bottle out of his vest, slicking his pale fingers before pressing them against Roy’s paler ass.

 

Roy moaned and grunted softly as Oliver breached him, moving his finger slowly as to make it comfortable. Oliver felt around thrusting his finger in and out until Roy almost screamed, arching back. He pressed that spot again, adding another finger and watching Roy whimper and shake. It was...kind of sexy. Oliver felt almost gross for the way he was looking at Roy...like he was some pervert. He reminded himself that Roy had  _ asked _ for this. He was only giving him what he wanted. 

 

Roy moaned out as Oliver added a third finger into him, “Yes~ oh! M-More! I want you!” Oliver slapped his ass once, causing him to squeak. He was hard and Oliver wanted him to work.

 

Oliver stopped moving his fingers and ordered Roy, “Fuck yourself on my hand.” Roy didn't hesitate at all, thrusting back onto Oliver’s fingers and moaning loudly. Oliver had only rarely seen Roy suck up his pride. He must've really wanted this.

 

Oliver told him, “Stop, I think you're open enough.” He pulled his fingers out to a slight whimper from Roy. Oliver tasted his fingers, taking in Roy’s scent. He lubed his own cock heavily, watching as Roy used one hand to spread his cheek for Oliver’s ease. It was a silent way of begging for more. The red headed teen turned to the side with a lustful, cocky smile. Oliver gripped Roy’s hips and pulled him backwards to meet his cock. Roy gripped the sheets and relaxed his body as he felt Oliver press the tip against his hole. Roy’s own cock was dripping, and he desperately wanted more.

 

Oliver ordered with a low hiss, “Bite your lip.” With that, he pushed inside of Roy, the young redhead immediately tensing up upon entry. Roy’s body had never known this type of painful stretch before, and his arms began shaking under him. Oliver didn’t wait for Roy to adjust before pushing onwards. Roy trembled and moaned out as Oliver buried himself in all the way. Roy was shaking now, trying to remain strong, but it burned.

 

“Come here, little Arrow.” Roy got back on his knees, sitting up on them so that Oliver could kiss him from behind. They kissed for a short while before Oliver thrusted upwards into Roy. Roy cried out and put an arm around Oliver’s neck. Oliver bucked upwards, listening to Roy moan and grunt into his ear with every motion. It...felt good. He couldn’t deny that this felt good to him in some sick way.  

 

He turned Roy's legs after a few thrusts so the teen faced him. Looking at Roy in the eye as he thrusted into him, Oliver felt a sense of shame but...also something more. Roy blushed and moaned as he put his arms around Oliver’s neck, begging and gasping as Oliver pushed up into him. He was taking his sidekick’s virginity, fucking him like he did to his wife. It was so wrong, and he didn't want to stop.

 

Roy moaned, “Ollie~ please!” Oliver lay Roy on his back, holding him as he thrusted more deeply and regularly. Roy held onto his vest and ran his hands down his back. This wasn't just sex, Oliver felt and knew that they were making love. It meant something to Roy; Roy wanted Oliver, and Oliver wanted Roy in his moment. 

 

Roy let himself take everything Oliver gave. Every thrust, every grunt, and every kiss. Roy kept kissing Oliver. He smelled like his normal self mixed with the smell of sex, driving Roy wild. Oliver focused on Roy’s climax, cupping his erection as it bounced against Roy’s stomach. Roy gasped at the feeling as Oliver stroked him. 

 

Roy moaned out as he felt Oliver swelling as he thrusted deeply, “O-Ollie!! G-Gonna cum...fill me! Fill me with you…!” Oliver kissed Roy to silence him as he sped up his thrusts and moved his hand faster to bring Roy to orgasm. Roy arched up and almost screamed as Oliver milked his orgasm out of him. His orgasm coated his and Oliver’s chest with his milky seed. 

 

Oliver sat up and held Roy’s thighs as he thrusted ever faster, being rough and fast. Roy held onto Oliver’s arms for leverage as Oliver sporadically thrusted his hips, the sound of their skin slapping together becoming ever louder. Oliver grunted loudly, throwing his head back as he buried himself deep inside of Roy. Roy screamed slightly and Oliver hissed as he finally came. His cum filled Roy, gushing and filling him with his warmth. 

 

Roy let him go and lay his hands at his sides as he tiredly gasped for air. Oliver pulled out and looked down at his teenage sidekick. He was covered and dripping cum, his limbs were trembling, and his chest rose and fell with a steadiness.

 

Oliver moved to leave, but Roy said, “Ollie...please...don't go…” He weakly gripped at Oliver’s wrist, trying to keep him there. Oliver felt mixed emotions: guilt, disgust, lust, affection...Roy was his sidekick, and he'd just fucked him into his own bed. He should leave, but Roy’s trembling bottom lip and sad expression kept his heart from wanting to leave. Roy was never this vulnerable to him...he'd opened his heart up to Oliver, and leaving him could break that trust.

 

Oliver asked him as he looked the teenager in the eye, “Did you enjoy that?” Roy nodded, no hesitation. “Then I'll stay. But this stays between us.” Again, a nod. Oliver lay besides Roy, pulling him into an embrace. Roy held him back. 

  
It was warm and silent, leaving Oliver feeling conflicted as Roy fell asleep in his arms, naked and sticky.


End file.
